


March 2021 Twylexis Drabbles: New Beginnings

by TheTwylexisAvengers



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Apocalypse, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwylexisAvengers/pseuds/TheTwylexisAvengers
Summary: 31 drabbles to spotlight Twylexis from the lens of "new beginnings," written by an assortment of Twylexis authors! These drabbles are all stand-alone, and are not necessarily intended to be continuations of each other. We'll add tags and adjust the rating as needed, and we'll also link each drabble's author and specific rating at the top of each chapter. Hope you enjoy them!
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 61
Kudos: 21





	1. Starbucks AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by [doingthemost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost) for the prompt: Starbucks AU.

"Hey, Twy – is it okay if I call you 'Twy?'"

...

"Great. Grande vanilla latte, sub in almond milk. And, like, half toffee instead of all vanilla, and do it at, like, 175?"

...

"Yes, babe, like, just a little hotter than extra hot."

...

"Perfect. And then can you add a bit of Splenda? Not the whole packet. I don't want it too sweet. Can you just, like, sprinkle a few grains on top for the essence of Splenda? Great. Love that."

...

"Also, last time, on the cup, you dotted the I in my name with a heart. What did that mean?"


	2. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by [lilythesilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilythesilly) for the prompt: rescue.

The princess is lounging on a bench when they finally get her cell door open and raises an inquisitive eyebrow. “Aren’t you a little short for a stormtrooper?” 

“Huh? Oh! Right, the uniform.” Twyla stammers when she realizes that she’s still wearing the helmet. “I’m Twyla. I’m here to rescue you.” 

She slides off the bench with a smirk. “You took your time. I hacked the lock on, like, my first night.” 

“Why didn’t you escape then?”

“Well the Rebel Alliance said they were sending someone,” she says with a twinkle in her eye. “And I wanted to see who.”


	3. Night Circus AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by [Yellow_Bird_On_Richland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Bird_On_Richland) for the prompt: Night Circus AU

The circus defies Twyla's expectations. Dazzles her.

An enigmatic blonde in a red dress — looks eighteen, like her — interrupts her wandering. 

"Have you visited before?"

"No."

The woman grins. Beckons. "C'mon."

Twyla takes her hand, remembers her manners. "Who are you?"

"An illusionist."

They explore ice caves and rainforests, touch clouds, dance on a yacht til dawn breaks.

Twyla considers the single rose and the glossy ticket she received as she approaches the ornate exit gate.

There's curling script on the ticket: _Entry for Twyla, courtesy of Alexis._

She realizes, _"I never told her my name,"_ on the walk home.


	4. Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T; written by [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali) for the prompt: apocalypse

“It’s time, Alexis.” Alexis tries to ignore the exhaustion in Twyla’s voice when she speaks.

“Babe, no. We still have—”

“We don’t, Lex. We need more supplies. I’ll only be gone a few days. Maybe a week.”

Alexis moves to the window, pulling a corner of the blanket away to peer outside. The disturbing yellow glow from the ground is no longer unexpected after so many months. The pitch black sky is no longer unfamiliar. But it’s still so undeniably wrong. 

“I’ll go.”

“No, Alexis—”

“Then we go together.” Alexis allows the blanket to obscure the view once more. “Together.”


	5. Daydream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by [lilythesilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilythesilly) for the prompt: daydream.

Twyla drops a plate of french fries down in front of her and a kiss on her cheek. 

“Twy,” Alexis gasps. “What are you doing?”

“What? A girl can’t take a break with her girlfriend?” 

“Mm, yes please,” Alexis murmurs and plucks a french fry from her hand, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before popping the fry into her own mouth. 

“–lexis!”

She blinks out of her daydream to see Twyla standing over her with a tray. “Oh, hi!” 

Twyla smiles and her stomach flips. “Can I get you anything?”

“Oh, um! Yes. Just a smoothie. Thanks Twy.”


	6. Girls' Night: Canon Divergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions) for the prompt: _Girls' Night_ canon divergence.

Across the room, she’s watched Alexis turn down the advances of perfectly fine men all night. 

With Mrs. Rose's words still fresh, she walks up to the bar, and runs her finger down Alexis' spine from behind. Alexis spins around in surprise, but then something fond blooms across her face. She's perfect.

Twyla feels heat rise in her chest.

Alexis' eyes linger on hers for a moment too long when a different set of words echo in her mind. _In life and in love, risks must be taken._

With her eyes still fixed on Alexis', she leans in.


	7. Girls' Night: Canon Divergence: II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by [roguebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebaby) for the prompt: _Girls' Night_ canon divergence.

She runs a single finger down Twyla’s back and tries to forget that this was advice her _mother_ had given her. 

Twyla turns around abruptly and before she has time to register who it is Alexis is on her, brushing their lips together briefly, and then pulling back just as fast. 

“Remember what you said about risks? Well, this is me taking a risk, Twy. And I’d rather you take one on me, if—if that’s what you want.” 

Twyla stares at Alexis in stunned silence before she’s leaning back in, her kiss a choice and a promise all at once.


	8. Addie LaRue AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by [Yellow_Bird_On_Richland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Bird_On_Richland/pseuds/Yellow_Bird_On_Richland) for the prompt: Addie LaRue AU.

Transience -- existing on the fringes of so many lives and several centuries--suits Alexis more than she cares to admit. On some days.

Shut a door, wipe a memory.

No see you laters, only goodbyes -- familiarity’s a foreign language she’ll never grasp again.

It helps ease the guilt when she has to steal.

She’s just passing through this small, sleepy town. Schitt’s Creek. Slow lives steeped in routine.

She pops into the cafe for the second time, though it’ll be her first to everyone else. 

The brunette waitress--nametag says Twyla--beams at her. “Welcome back. It’s Alexis, right?”

Her breath catches. “You remember me?”


	9. Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by [doingthemost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost) for the prompt: enchanted.

"Good evening, kind stranger!"

Alexis narrows her eyes. She's seen a ton of strange shit in New York, but now she can cross off 'woman in a hoop skirt and tiara, emerging from a manhole' from her list.

"Hi." Despite herself, Alexis draws closer. "Do you, um, need help?"

"Yes!" The woman smiles; it hits Alexis like a ray of sunshine, a burst of warmth. "I would love to be helped! I'm Princess Twyla." She tilts her head; her green eyes water. "I think I'm new to your realm, and very far away from my own. Could you help me?"


	10. Flower Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by [lilythesilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilythesilly) for the prompt: flower crown

“What are you doing?” Alexis asks and peeks one eye open when she realizes Twy isn’t playing with her hair anymore. 

Twyla leans down, pressing a kiss to each of her eyelids so they flutter shut and time stops in their cute little picnic spot.

“It’s a surprise,” Twyla whispers.

Alexis feels something drop onto her head and when she looks up her eyes are met with wildflowers that Twyla has weaved into a flower crown. 

“See? Now you look like a fairy princess.”

Alexis leans up so she can place it onto Twyla’s head. “Only if you’re one too.”


	11. Say Yes To The Dress/Celeb AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G; written by [roguebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebaby) for the prompt: Say Yes To The Dress/Celeb AU

Twyla can’t believe this is happening. She smiles for the camera and traces the huge KLEINFELD sign with her eyes as she tries and calm her nerves. 

Alexis finally steps into view, her body a flowing river of white satin, tulle veil framing her blushing face. Twyla forgets how to breathe as her world shifts into focus. 

Getting married on _A Little Bit Alexis_ was not Twyla’s first choice. But now seeing her fiancee’s face break out into a stunning smile, eyes immediately welling with tears as they meet hers, she can’t imagine not sharing this love with the world.


	12. Llamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G; written by [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali) for the prompt: llamas AU.

Alexis has run free her entire life, so to suddenly be stuck in a run-down barn on a small farm feels like being caged.

She can’t escape the chatty rooster, Ray, and her sleeping quarters are uncomfortably close to the judgmental goat, Ronnie. Farmer Roland is just plain gross.

The only positive is the cute little llama sunbathing in the field. Her head raises as Alexis approaches.

“Hi, I’m Twyla.” She cranes her neck until their noses meet, and a smile breaks free across Alexis’ face at the connection.

 _Boop_ , she thinks.

Maybe Schitt’s Farm isn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author recently learned the llamas greet each other by booping their noses together!


	13. 7 Minutes in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T; written by roguebaby for the prompt: 7 minutes in heaven.

Alexis is not having fun. She’s been watching Shannon flirt with Twyla all night and she knows she’s visibly pouting. 

The bottle comes to a stop in front of her; she doesn’t have time to register who spun it before she’s being shoved bodily into the closet. 

“Aren’t you going to kiss me?” Twyla asks.

“Twy, but I—I thought you and Shannon—“ 

Twyla moves then, pressing her against a low shelf and lifting her onto it with ease. 

She leans in, breath sweet against Alexis’ lips and murmurs, “there is no me and Shannon,” before closing the distance between them.


End file.
